


The Sweet Taste of Gingerbread Cookie

by finitendings



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: Sidney noticed this particular quirk about Charlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	The Sweet Taste of Gingerbread Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Modern fluff - prompt: gingerbread

**The Sweet Taste of Gingerbread Cookie**

Over time, Sidney Parker had discovered several quirks about his girlfriend, Charlotte Heywood that are endearing, baffling and downright frustrating. She preferred peanut and jam on separate pieces of bread rather than together like a proper sandwich. She claimed to be lactose intolerant but could handle milk sparingly in her tea and coffee and would always say yes to ice cream. She was a fan of listening Christmas carols daily starting December 1st and would insist on creating her own playlist of different cover songs of her favourites every year. 

The one thing that Sidney could not wrap his head around is the way Charlotte eats a gingerbread man cookie. It was ritualist. It would begin with admiring the decorations followed by a gentle inhale of said baked good to catch the scent of cinnamon. Then she would bite off the arms, followed by legs of the cookie. She would then giggled to herself at the limbless concoction in her hand before polishing off the entire thing in three bites. Sidney had watched this with some fascination and wondered briefly if Charlotte herself was aware of it herself.

When the girl in question noticed his intense stare, she asked, "What's wrong? Something on my face?"

"Nothing, you're just too cute."

Somethings are just meant for boyfriends to admire and require no explanation.


End file.
